


Stay with Me for a Little Longer

by tokiNOOO (tokino)



Series: stand-alone kink meme fills [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Erwin, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokino/pseuds/tokiNOOO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith isn't an exemplary omega by anyone's standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with Me for a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fill for the snk kink meme I did a few weeks ago and figured I'd post here now since I won't be able to update for a while

Erwin Smith isn’t an exemplary omega by anyone’s standards. He’s so good at pretending not to be one that it takes Levi five years to notice. He probably would have never figured it out if he hadn’t had to deliver that report.

Erwin’s office is impeccably neat. It usually smells like dusty books and the garden on days when he keeps his windows open, which is often. That’s Levi’s first clue that something is off: the windows are shut and even the curtains are drawn tight when he enters without knocking. Erwin doesn’t look up, not even when Levi comes to the desk and sets the report in front of him. He takes the papers gingerly, moving as little as possible.

“I think the heat’s getting to you,” Levi says. Erwin jumps a little in his seat, as if he’s just noticed Levi is there. The scouting legion is going on its next expedition in two days and he can bet that Erwin has been in here preparing for at least a week straight. Sure enough, when Erwin raises his head he looks almost ill, flushed across the cheeks and sweaty. His pupils are blown even though there’re several candles lit throughout the room.

“Have you seen Mike around, by any chance?” Erwin asks. His tone is one of forced calm.

“He was down at the stables, last I saw,” Levi says. “Do you need him for something?”

“Not if he’s busy, no.” Erwin waves him away and goes back to his papers. It’s obvious he’s lying. Levi leaves his office and goes down to the stables. Mike is still there, watching the members of his squad practice a riding formation. Mike turns his head as Levi approaches. His eyes flick up to Erwin’s window.

“Watch my squad for me, will you?” Mike says, going off without waiting for an answer. He wipes his hands on the sides of his pants, as if that will rid them of the dank, disgusting smell of sweat and horses. Levi’s lip curls. He stays and watches Mike’s squad and tries not to breathe too deeply. Everything’s going fine until Nanaba and Gerger steer their horses the wrong way. They end up knocking each other into the dirt and from there the exercise devolves into more chaos than Levi has patience for. He leaves them to their squabbling, figuring that Mike should still be in Erwin’s office.

He hears them as he comes down the hall; Mike must have left the door cracked open. They’re arguing about something in low, heated voices that Levi can’t decipher until he’s right at the door.

“—get yourself killed,” Mike is saying, sounding more animated than Levi has ever heard him. Levi pauses with one hand on the doorknob. He doesn’t want to intrude if they’re having a fight, yet when Erwin comes into view he finds himself rooted to the spot, unable to look away. Erwin strides by, naked except for his shirt, which he’s buttoning back up haphazardly while he looks around for something. Levi sees a glint of green on the floor near the bookshelf. “You can’t stay back this one time? You can pretend you’re sick if you don’t want anyone else knowing.”

“There’s no need for me to stay back,” Erwin says. He spots his tie and bends down for it. Levi takes a step back from the door. It’s as far as he can make himself go. “I’ve been taking suppressants. It’ll be—damn.” The tie slips out of his trembling hands and lands with a soft _thunk_ on the floor that masks Levi’s intake of breath.

Mike snorts. “You’ve never taken suppressants before. Why start now?”

“Look, I tried as hard as I could to get the expedition moved to a different date so we wouldn’t have this problem,” Erwin says, a bite of anger in his voice. Levi cranes his neck a bit and peers through the crack. Erwin’s found his pants and is putting them on in a huff, looking agitated. He shrugs off the hand Mike places on his shoulder. “What do you want me to do, Mike?”

“I want you,” Mike says, his voice low and deep and so intimate that it’s offensive, that he would dare speak to Erwin like this. Levi almost expects Erwin to strike him. Instead Erwin goes still, save for his chest, his breathing rapid and shallow. Mike touches him again, turns him so they’re face to face. “I want you to let me take care of you.”

Levi leaves then, tears his eyes away and hurries away as quietly as possible. How can he not have noticed that Erwin is an omega and Mike is his alpha? Especially after being in the scouting legion for close to five years? He takes the stairs two at a time, his pulse pounding in his ears and his own breath coming out in sharp, bitter gasps. He reaches the first landing and stands there uselessly. He doesn’t want to deal with Mike’s squad, not now. He goes outside anyway and does his best to pretend that he isn’t bursting with some asinine sense of jealousy.

-

Erwin looks even worse the next day when he sits down across from Levi in the mess hall. It’s either the bags under his eyes or just the fact that he’s here at all that draws so many stares from everyone else. Levi keeps his eyes down on his food, only muttering a short “What?”

Now that he knows what to sense, he can just detect a change in Erwin’s scent. He’s always been clean-smelling, so mild and unobtrusive that it’s usually imperceptible. Perhaps that’s why Levi never noticed before now that Erwin doesn’t mask himself in fake beta pheromones. He’s exuding pheromones now, a natural omega scent that’s so faint it’s tantalizing. Levi glances up when Erwin doesn’t respond and catches him staring. Levi hates being stared at.

“ _What_?” he repeats irritably. Before he can stop himself he adds under his breath, “You already have an alpha, so stop looking at me like that.”

“Mike is my beta,” Erwin corrects. He props his chin on his palm and continues to stare, his expression neutral but his eyes brimming with want. Levi feels his stomach drop and clench. “We’ve never been with an alpha.”

Levi laughs and isn’t sure why. “So this is you inviting me to a threesome? What brought this on?”

“I could smell you outside my door yesterday. You have a strong scent when you’re worked up.” Erwin smiles, the expression tired and strained. “Funnily enough, Mike didn’t mention it. I think he doesn’t want any disruptions in our relationship.”

“But you do.”

Erwin’s smile drops a bit. “I’m grateful for everything Mike does for me but he can’t provide everything, nor should he have to.” He’s quiet for a bit, then adds, “There are some things a beta simply can’t do that an alpha can.”

He speaks in a quiet but steady voice, as if he and Levi aren’t surrounded by other members of the scouting legion, the closest ones not even two seats away. His nerve sends a prickle across Levi’s skin. He’s been with omegas a few times before and Erwin is the only one who’s ever been this bold. Levi’s mouth works for a stunned couple of minutes before he manages to hiss, “Why the hell did you want to discuss something like this with me _here_?”

“I didn’t want to ask you something like this while we were alone,” Erwin says, sounding a little surprised. “Not when I smell like this. This is something I’d like for you to consider with a clear head.” His eyes glint. “I’d also like to warn you this isn’t an easy thing I’m asking of you. Mike tells me I can be a taxing lover.”

Levi’s not sure what the hell he’s supposed to say to that, so he nods silently, blinking hard. He’s just negotiated having sex with the commander of the scouting legion and he can’t even get his mouth to work right. Erwin stares at him for another minute through narrowed eyes, waiting to see if Levi will change his mind. When Levi nods again he pushes back from the table, says something about making sure Levi is exempt from the following day’s expedition and that he’s to be at Erwin’s room at six this evening, then maneuvers through the crowd to where Mike has been waiting in the doorway with an odd look on his face. He meets Levi’s eyes just as Erwin reaches him, and makes sure to put his hand on Erwin’s shoulder again as they leave.

-

Levi pauses in front of Erwin’s door like he did the day before. It’s closed this time and when he goes to open it he finds it’s also locked. He knocks and waits with his arms crossed for someone to open it. Unsurprisingly, when Mike opens it a sliver he stares down at Levi with cold eyes. He and Levi have never been too terribly close, but they’ve never been on bad terms. The blatant hostility on Mike’s face riles Levi up and taps into a primal part of him he’s never lost control of before. A growl rises up from deep inside his chest.

Mike lets him in then, though it’s probably more because Erwin tells him to than because Levi growled at him. Erwin’s sitting on the edge of the bed, stripped down to some sleep pants and an old short-sleeved shirt. He doesn’t look like an omega on the verge of heat but he sure as hell smells like it, his scent intensified three times over from earlier in the afternoon. Levi glances at Mike and, seeing that he’s also dressed casually, slides out of his jacket and folds it before setting it on Erwin’s desk. 

He undresses with slow, deliberate movements, more to buy time than to keep his clothes neat. He’s never been in a situation like this, where he has to negotiate with two partners instead of one. He’s the alpha, but considering who the omega is he feels it’s not really his place to call any shots. Once he’s likewise down to just his shirt and pants he looks to Erwin and waits for instructions.

“Good,” Erwin whispers, his voice soft and raspy. “Both of you come here, please.”

Levi and Mike go to him. Mike gets there first due to his ridiculously long legs and stands directly in front of Erwin, forcing Levi to stand off to the side. Levi thinks it’s for the best; like this he can watch how Mike acts and learn what’s expected of him.

But Mike does nothing except glance sidelong at Levi. He’s still while Erwin undoes his belt and unzips his pants. He looks away finally when Erwin takes his cock into his mouth. He sucks Mike off with that same forced-calm air from yesterday, and Levi might have bought if he hadn’t made soft moaning noises while he did it. He pulls back from Mike after a few minutes and licks the excess saliva from his lips, eyes darting to Levi’s waist. 

He leans over to Levi and frees his cock with deft hands. Levi can’t help groaning when Erwin closes in around him and licks him, sucks him, squeezes him, does so many small things together that he has to grab a fistful of Erwin’s hair to make him stop before he causes Levi to come right there. Erwin looks up at him, eyes wide like he’s done something wrong, and lets Levi slip from his mouth. He doesn’t reprimand Levi, just stares at him in that irritating way of his, and Levi realizes he’s waiting for an order.

Levi tightens his hold on his hair and guides him forward again. “Not so fast,” he murmurs, shivering when Erwin complies. He puts one hand on either side of Levi’s waist and savors him, turning his head while he sucks, making those same little noises he made for Mike. He becomes frantic again when Levi’s knot begins to swell, and Levi recalls what he said in the mess hall. It’s his turn to glance sidelong at Mike, who’s been watching Erwin move with rapt attention.

Erwin squeezes the base of Levi’s cock and sits upright again, wiping his mouth with his thumb. His hair is messed up where Levi grabbed him. He moves back onto the bed and settles himself on his back, then gestures for them to join him. Again Mike moves so he’s right before Erwin, leaving Levi to lay down at his side.

“Sit up,” Erwin chides. Levi sits up. “Watch me.” Levi watches. Erwin pulls his shirt off and tosses it to the side, then undoes the zipper of his pants. He kicks them off and settles back on the mattress with his legs spread slightly. Mike settles down beside him and kisses him, touching every inch of his body before sliding one hand down to his cock to stroke him. Erwin spreads his leg further and gestures for Levi to come to him.

“Fuck me,” Erwin says shortly, taking hold of Levi’s wrist and pressing his fingers to the cleft of his ass. Levi’s never been with an omega in heat before. He pushes two fingers in and meets Erwin’s glare evenly. Mike succeeds in regaining Erwin’s attention by taking one of his nipples into his mouth. Erwin’s eyes flutter close and he tips his head back as he moans, tightening up around Levi’s fingers. Levi pushes his cock in and moans with him, holding onto Erwin’s thighs with both hands as he begins to thrust.

He’s too short to kiss Erwin on the mouth, and he doesn’t think he’s yet earned the right to try and kiss him on the throat, so he grits his teeth and tries to get Erwin to make those sounds he made while Levi’s cock was in his mouth. Mike gets up on his knees and puts a steadying hand on the headboard when Erwin takes him into his mouth again. 

He’s impossibly warm and wet and tight around Levi’s cock. He keeps one hand around the part of Mike’s long cock he can’t get into his mouth and digs the fingers of his other one into Levi’s scalp when Levi’s thrusts grow stronger and shorter as his knot swells once more. He pushes Mike away and makes a keening sounding when Levi knots him, his long, thick body trembling as he comes. He takes hold of Levi with both hands and gasps out half-intelligible words as Levi comes so hard he feels a little weak.

Something about seeing Erwin writhing underneath him brings out that primal side of Levi again. He settles on top of Erwin’s chest and growls, “You like my knot?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Erwin murmurs, “oh, yes.”

“I bet you’d like it if I knocked you up. You would, wouldn’t you?”

Erwin nods and says yes again, opening his eyes dazedly when Mike mutters, “Don’t even think about it . . .”

“I’d say that’s up to him,” Levi says. He hadn’t meant anything by his comment, had only wanted to get Erwin riled up, but he’s not going to back down from a challenge in this state.

“Stop it, both of you,” Erwin cuts in before Mike can reply. His voice is even hoarser now, and when he swallows Levi can see why. The gland in his throat has started to swell. Right now it’s maybe the size of the nail of Levi’s little finger. He stares at them both in deep displeasure and sighs, relaxing once Levi and Mike stop sniping at each other. He turns his head away when Mike leans down to kiss him. Mike says something in his ear, too quietly for Levi to hear, but whatever he says seems to mollify Erwin, who lets Mike kiss him without any more resistance.

It goes on for hours. By the time night falls Levi is tired and sore, and when his knot goes down for what’s either the sixth or seventh time he moves from between Erwin’s legs to his side. Erwin makes a protesting noise even though he must be just as exhausted as Levi is. He’s at the full mercy of his heat now, though, and when Mike turns him over onto his stomach and enters him he only winces once before urging Mike to fuck him harder.

With the help of a beta, Levi has time to rest up. The thought of leaving Erwin is repulsive, even for sleep or a shower. He curls up at Erwin’s side and occasionally reaches out to touch him while Mike fucks him senseless, yanking his head back and once even closing his hands around Erwin’s throat for a few seconds. Erwin likes it, which irritates Levi, simply because he’s not big enough to do things like that. He takes pride in the fact that at least knotting is something only he can provide Erwin with.

Unlike Levi, Mike leaves the bed several times over the course of the night, coming back with water and sometimes food. He takes care of Erwin first, then offers the jug of water to Levi, and only then takes a sip for himself. When he notices Erwin has trouble swallowing he massages his throat gently, his thick fingers lingering at the gland before he draws back.

The week crawls by in a haze. Levi is exhausted by the third day and feels twice as worse by the time Erwin gradually begins to calm down. Mike is a bit better off, perhaps because he’s used to being worked twice as hard than he was this time around. He slides out of bed when Erwin starts snoring softly and pads off toward the shower, stiff-legged and sweaty.

Erwin drops off to sleep right where Levi left him, on his side. Levi fits himself behind him and tries to sleep as well, but Erwin’s heat scent is everywhere, saturating the entire room and making Levi feel jittery.

Out of nowhere Erwin says, in a voice thick with sleep, “Be patient with him, Levi.”

“He’s the one picking fights,” Levi mutters. Erwin sighs and moves onto his back. The bags under his eyes are dark and deep and he looks too tired to deal with this. Levi feels ashamed immediately.

“He’s been there for me since we were boys,” Erwin says. “He’s used to being both beta and alpha for me. Give him time to readjust.”

When Levi doesn’t say anything Erwin turns his head and stares at him. Levi bristles. “Alright, alright, I get it.”

Erwin still doesn’t look away. His expression grows thoughtful. “You haven’t claimed me yet,” he says, as if reminding Levi of something he’d merely forgotten instead of something he thought he wasn’t supposed to do. Erwin exposes his throat. “Mike left us alone so we could have some privacy, you know.”

“I thought it was just because he couldn’t stand smelling you anymore.” Levi puts his hands around Erwin’s neck and leans in. The gland is tender and sensitive between his teeth, and Erwin lets out a sharp gasp of pain when Levi bites him. Mike appears at the bedside then, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“You can go now, if you want,” he says to Levi. Levi drags himself away from Erwin’s warmth and stands for a moment, trying to steady himself. He lashes out when Mike takes hold of his jaw, bends down, and plants a kiss right on his mouth.

“What the hell—?” Levi splutters when Mike lets go and turns away to look for his clothes. He makes to wipe his mouth clean and stops when Erwin fixes him with a stern look. He goes off to the shower, feeling a little ill when he hears Erwin say, “I think I could go for another round when you get back.”


End file.
